Letters to Wales REVISED
by angelyuki789
Summary: Wales has finally decided to write letters to the world. Nations and non-nations are welcome! Rated T for what people may write back.
1. Opening

Wales had always found solace in solitary, knowing she could pick up a book and read it all the way through without worry of being interrupted. It was peaceful, never truly feeling lonely at all, not if she didn't dwell on it.

However, in recent months with everyone so busy all the time, the silence had become deafening.

"Everyone's been so caught up with work lately…"

Usually it didn't bother her, but now? She wanted to talk, in person, or via any other means, with someone... anyone!

"O diar, this is becoming quite troublesome..." Wales shook her head, and got up to receive the morning post.

She had been lazy this particular Saturday morning, and was still in her pyjamas. She had green shorts on and a white t-shirt that said 'I love ewe' with sheep on it. She had red slippers in the shape of dragons on her feet and had her red silk dressing gown covering her.

Usually at eleven o'clock, she'd be at least half dressed, and actually awake. Not this Saturday. She was still half asleep as she made herself tea, in a vain attempt to bring some life back into her sleepy-self.

She was half tempted to send out letters to everyone.

"Dim, that would be a stupid idea... ond..."

Would it? Maybe her writing letters would mean she'd have at least some form of communication with the outside world.

"Ydw, I'll do it!"

* * *

**Guess who is back, using this site, and wanted to try again? That's right; me.**

**Since 2012 Wales has changed... and a lot. I am actually very happy with how I have come to improve her character. Hell, I have a lot of info behind her now and facts, etc., so yep, I'm really happy! Plus, my writing has improved, which is always nice.**

**Remember, send your letters by PM. If you can't do that, then by review is A-Okay. Normal review if you like. Nations and non-nations welcome!**


	2. Hytrigon 1

Nice to see you back, dear. I hope life has been treating you well. I still don't have a account and thus can't PM, unfortunately. However, the 41 of us Dragon types are still willing to help you.

Of course, in the two years since I last talked to you, a rumor has started that both you and Male!Wales have been having sexual relations with dragons (much like the rumors about Scotty regarding sheep and Nessie or those regarding Fem!Japan and anything with tentacles)...

- Hytrigon

x~x~x

Diolch yn fawr, it's very good to be back. Life has been quite kind, even with the overload of work us nations have had to deal with.

Fy ffrind, those rumours are nothing more than rumours! O diar, to think there are those still spreading such lies... Dim, I shall not allow it to affect me! I can't speak for Yr Alban or Bonesig Siapan, ond as for me and my male counterpart? We do no such things!

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Diolch yn fawr = Thank you  
Fy ffrind = My friend  
O diar = Oh dear  
Dim = No  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Bonesig = Miss  
Siapan = Japan  
ond = but

**I can't believe that after two years, someone who messaged in back then is doing so now. Thank you ever so much! It means a lot! To know that there are those still interested in this... wow, it's just... fantastic. **

**Spread the word, everyone~! And I'm changing it so you can send letters via review or PM, I'd prefer PM, but if that is not possible, then go ahead and do so in the reviews! Just so long as I know who you're sending in letters as, so make sure to sign those letters with a name, or you'll end up as Anonymous! **


	3. Katie-Kat 1

Hello! I didn't follow your blog things when you first made it, but so far, you seem really awesome! Also, Welsh people are pretty flipping amazing, so seeing a letter system to Wales? Dream come true!

~ Katie-Kat

x~x~x

Diolch yn fawr, it's nice to know someone appreciates me, hmmhmm~

O diar, I'm blushing... I must let my people know you think so! You are welcome to send me all the letters you wish, dear. It's lovely to hear from people like you.

~ Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Diolch yn fawr = Thank you  
O diar = Oh dear

**You are one of my favourite people right now. Usually everyone overlooks us, much like the stereotype, but hey, super to know there are people like you out there! So yeah, keep those letters to Wales incoming, people, she is looking forward to hearing from you all!**


	4. Ireland 1

Chwaer Gwych,

Mae wedi bod yn llawer rhy hir.

Caru,

Iwerddon

x~x~x

Brawd Anhygoel,

Rydw i'n cytuno. It means so much to hear from you, brawd. Sut wyt ti?

Caru,

Cymru

* * *

Translations:  
Chwaer Gwych = Wonderful Sister  
Mae wedi bod yn llawer rhy hir = It has been far too long  
Caru = Love  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Brawd Anhygoel = Amazing Brother  
Rydw i'n cytuno = I agree  
brawd = brother  
Sut wyt ti? = How are you?  
Cymru = Wales


	5. Hytrigon 2

... Did France take ninja lessons from Japan or something, because one of the new Pokémon, Greninja, is both a ninja and a FROG.

- Hytrigon

x~x~x

Dim, I don't believe he did, ond... I don't keep up-to-date with what Ffrainc is doing these days. The only time I hear of him is when Lloegr is complaining again.

You've given me the image of Ffrainc looking like that, fy ffrind, and it has made my day! Diolch! O diar, I'll be laughing for a while.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Dim = No  
ond = but  
Ffrainc = France  
Lloegr = England  
fy ffrind = my friend  
Diolch = Thanks  
O diar = Oh dear


	6. Portugal 1

Olá País de Gales,

Ah, you are one Inglaterra's siblings, sim? I've admittedly only talking to you at the world meetings, desculpe. Because I tend to avoid the Europe meetings like the plague, (blame my idiota of a brother Espanha on that) I only meet your family whenever I visit Inglaterra. Escócia seems nice, though Inglaterra was giving him dirty looks the whole time I was talking to him.

Also, I probably should apologize for anything my own family has done. If my unfortunate a** of a cousin França annoys you or Spain decides to revert Conquistador mode, please call me as soon as possible. Seriously, do not approach Espanha if he is acting violent, unless you have a taser. My former colonies should be fine though, so long as you don't mention capoeira to Brasil and fireworks or gambling to Macau. During the world meetings he's always trying to help Hong Kong put fireworks underneath people's chairs.

Adeus, Portugal

P.S. There are some pasteis de nata attached to this letter. enjoy

x~x~x

Helô Portiwgal,

Ydw, I'm glad you remember! Oh dim, it's fine, I know how busy everyone can be, ond those times we've talked were nice. The meetings can be iawn yn blino without someone sane to have conversation with. You don't cause headaches like Ffrainc a phawb arall. Ah, Lloegr a Yr Alban... Pay no attention to the looks.

Ffrainc behaves around me, ond that might have something to do with the knowledge of my magic and... quite recently, that of wedgies. Fy nheulu are pranksters, which includes me too. I shall, ond Sbaen and I have always got along, he is friendly around me. Unfortunately I can't say the same for Lloegr, ond... there's history there. I will keep that in mind... wait... O diar, so that's why I saw an array of colours under my seat! I'm glad I removed them.

Ffarwel, Cymru

P.S. Diolch yn fawr iawn! Maent yn flasus iawn.

* * *

Translations:  
Olá= Hello  
País de Gales= Wales  
Inglaterra= England  
Sim= Yes  
Desculpe= Sorry  
Idiota= idiot  
Espanha= Spain  
Escócia= Scotland  
França= France  
Helô = Hello  
Portiwgal = Portugal  
Ydw = Yes  
dim = no  
ond = but  
iawn yn blino = very annoying  
Ffrainc = France  
a phawb arall = and everyone else  
Lloegr = England  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Fy nheulu = My family  
Sbaen = Spain  
O diar = Oh dear  
Ffarwel = Farewell  
Cymru = Wales  
Diolch yn fawr iawn = Thank you very much  
Maent yn flasus iawn = They are very tasty


	7. Derbyshire 1

To Aunt Cymru,

You're alive...I don't think I should of said that...

Anyway... How are you? It's like been ages since I've spoke to you. I'm getting bored of bragging at Nottinghamshire for his poor quality football team.

From

Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

x~x~x

To fy nith Swydd Derby,

Wrth gwrs fy mod i'n fyw!

I've been well, diolch, a ti? Ydw, it feels like forever. O diar, you've been doing that again? You know how it makes him feel, ond... I'm not your mother, so do what you want, ond don't tell Lloegr I told you that. You are all still much better at pêl-droed than I.

From

Rhian Llewellyn (Wales)

* * *

Translations:  
Cymru = Wales  
fy nith = my niece  
Swydd Derby = Derbyshire  
Wrth gwrs fy mod i'n fyw! = Of course I'm alive!  
diolch = thanks  
a ti? = and you?  
Ydw = Yes  
O diar = Oh dear  
ond = but  
Lloegr = England  
pêl-droed = football

**Back story of Wales' human name;**

**I actually have her as "Rhiannon Davies", with Rhian Llewellyn being her previous name (there's a story here, of which I'll save for another day), when RPing or writing my fanfics. As I've grown attached to her previous name, I've decided to use it this time round. So... yeah! Rhian Llewellyn is what she's known as for this "Letters to Wales REVISED". **


	8. Katie-Kat 2

Seriously though! I told my friends that I liked Welsh people and she said their accents are annoying. So I told her English accents are annoying and she hit me until I admitted I actually love all British accent. ANYWAYS

So, what are your interests? Do you have any pets?

- Katie-Kat

x~x~x

Diolch— Wait, she said that? Hmm... Mae pawb wedi caniatáu i farn, mae'n debyg...

O diar, there are far too many to list! I do enjoy playing the harp, and singing. I'm not named the "Land of Song" for nothing, after all. As for pets, ydw! I have a little red dragon with me, ond he's more a friend than a pet. His name is Dewi, and he represents the dragon on my flag. I also own a little sheep named Meddy I received as a birthday present from Yr Alban, a stallion named Aneurin, and a Welsh Corgi called Annwr.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Diolch = Thanks  
Mae pawb wedi caniatáu i farn, mae'n debyg... = Everyone's allowed an opinion, I guess...  
O diar = Oh dear  
ydw = yes  
ond = but  
Yr Alban = Scotland


	9. Wisconsin 1

Aunt Rhian

It's me Sam (Wisconsin). I was starting to get worry about you but I'm glad you started writing again. So how have things been?

Has France bothered you again? Should I talk to Cali about a trip still?

Love

Sam

P.S.

I sent along a few loaves of homemade banana bread and some strawberry preserve.

x~x~x

Fy nith Sam

Oh, Sam, I'm so glad to hear from you! Mae'n ddrwg gen i, ond there's nothing to worry about. I have been well, diolch, especially now that the weather has picked up. Mae wedi bod yn heulog am dros bedwar diwrnod nawr! A ti? How have you been?

Dim, dim, for once he's behaving... Though a trip either way would be lovely.

Caru

Rhian

P.S.

They taste delicious, diolch yn fawr iawn. It's not much, but I've sent some Gorwydd Caerphilly cheese. It won Gold at both the British Cheese Awards and the World Cheese Awards in 2012, so I hope you like it.

* * *

Translations  
Fy nith = My niece  
Mae'n ddrwg gen i = I'm sorry  
ond = but  
diolch = thanks  
Mae wedi bod yn heulog am dros bedwar diwrnod nawr! = It has been sunny for over four days now!  
A ti? = And you?  
Dim = No  
Caru = Love  
diolch yn fawr iawn = thank you very much


	10. Hytrigon 3

I know how much you enjoy France being compared to his fellow Frogs and Toads, and thought you'd like that. Anyway... How have Hungary, Seychelles and the other female Nations been over the past two years?

- Hytrigon

x~x~x

Ydw, that I do. It may be mean of me to enjoy it, ond what are you going to do? It will always amuse me.

Maent wedi bod yn dda. Hwngari invited me to some of her get-togethers in those two years, the ones for just us females. They were... hwyl! Seychelles was always the life of the party. I found myself a ffrind in Liechtenstein. She's lovely.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Ydw = Yes  
ond = but  
Maent wedi bod yn dda = They have been good  
Hwngari = Hungary  
hwyl = fun  
ffrind = friend


End file.
